They Remembered Her
by jakobkevin
Summary: Follows The Original Ending of Season 2, She was laying down, but she woke up, and she was on a wooden floor, and she saw a familiar face in the kitchen of her old house (One-shot) (Unless I change my mind)


**A short author's note, I haven't been updating my old stories because I wasn't feeling up to it so i'm making a one-shot! Hope you enjoy it you one viewer I had fun writing it, it felt good, to cool off, kind of**

Clementine was having a hard time breathing she felt sick, she could barely move, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep on going, with AJ weighing her down, It was just a matter of time before she and the infant froze, she was impressed that AJ lasted this long already, he was so tough, but he's already about to die, finally her legs gave out after she walked through fog for what felt like hours, shooting Walkers along the way. She knew she had two options.

Stay there and Die, or Leave AJ alone to die out here, She couldn't no matter how much she didn't want to die, she just couldn't leave the innocent baby's face, he was crying, she was crying to, but she didn't notice this. The baby's eyes started to close his chest stopped moving, it could only mean one thing

_AJ was Dead, and she had failed, and she was going to fail Lee in a couple of minutes as well._

Clem took out the nail file Jane gave her a few days ago. "Who knew it would end like this?" She thought out loud the, the nail file was already in the baby's head before she even noticed what she was doing, "I'm sorry Mom and Dad." She said up at the sky as she laid down "I'm sorry Sandra." She said again "I'm sorry Doug." She said up at the sky to the man she barely remembered "I'm sorry Mark." She remembered Lee stopping her from eating his legs "I'm sorry Larry." She said up at the sky imagining that asshole. "I'm sorry Duck." She winced remembering the goofy's boys face, or maybe it was her in pain, probably a mix of both. "I'm sorry Katjaa." She said to the vet, she never found out how she died, she could probably guess though. "I'm sorry Chuck." She remembered the man that gave her candy, she remembered wishing Duck could have soon as well. she didn't know how he died either come to think of it. "I'm sorry Ben." She remembered Christa telling her the bad news of how Ben died and Kenny "died." falling off a balcony, and then the guy you thought hated you has to put you down when you'd rather it be anyone else. "I'm sorry Lee..." More tears came out thinking about her former guardian, remembering all the times she saved him and he saved her, they needed each other, and he gave his life because she decided to be an idiot and trust some random stranger, _'Stupid me..' _Clem thought about it hatefully "I'm sorry Omid." She said thinking about the man's goofy face, different from Duck though, older, liked history, and I got him killed... She realized she could see again, but she wasn't in the place she once was.

She was in a neat house, she looked around and didn't see much of anything. She saw someone with Dark Brown kind of a circle shaped hair style. "Huh, Oh morning Clem... Want something to eat?" The girl in her late teens asked the girl, she looked at herself and saw she was wearing a cream dress, she also recognized the voice "Sandra?" She said the former babysitter's name "Yeah Clem?" The teenager asked "Where are we?" It sounded silly, like something she would say before all this "You don't remember your old house Clementine?" Sandra asked her in that gentle tone she always used for Clementine when she talked "Okay... So I'm dead right?" Clementine asked quickly "Yeah, also, everyone else already picked up AJ, we can go meet with them if you'd like." Sandra told Clementine in her younger body "Yes! Yeah I really want to!" Clementine told Sandra almost instantly like the little girl she used to be, she was excited to see all those people again. "Alright, alright let's go," Sandra told the young girl or now young "So... where are they?" Clementine asked after she realized she didn't even know where the others were. "Oh, everyone's at the Marsh House, it's really big so we can all stay there." Sandra explained to Clementine "Oh, that's really far, it's going to take a while to get there.." Clementine stated the obvious "Nah, we can get there pretty fast, just think about getting there really fast, It took a while for everyone to figure that out." Sandra explained to the younger girl "Okay, I need to see them... Go to The Marsh House... _Go..._ To The Marsh House..." She said while closing her eyes, she opened them and saw she was in front of almost everyone she knew "CLEMENTINE!" Duck screamed like a little girl and ran up and hugged her "You're here, you're here! I wish It took a bit longer though..." Duck said a little sad after the hug "I really missed you Duck.." Clementine told the boy she went to the next person. "Hi, Doug, It's nice to see you again, It's been a while, sorry I couldn't save you.." Clementine told Doug. "Hey kid, that isn't your fault, you shouldn't have had to make all the decisions you did end up making.." She looked at next person seeing Larry. "I knew Lily had bigger balls then all of you combined, she's the only one in our old group that's survived!" Larry grinned a bit, nobody looked happy to hear his voice except Clementine, then she remembered just _how_ he died "Yeah, most people think about that when they get here, that asshole definitely did." He said either talking about Kenny and Lee "Mhmmm." Clementine said looking for the next person to talk to, her eyes went to a lanky teenager who looked like Shaggy from Scooby Doo, except Ben was real, She rushed up and hugged the lanky teen "Huh?!" He expected Clem to be mad at him, for stealing from them, even if she wasn't before, things change... "I was so sad when you died, I'm happy to see you.." Clementine made his worries fade away, she had that effect on people, she let go of the lanky teen she went through everyone's faces saying her sorry's in person, until she spotted Alvin and Rebecca looking at their baby... She felt tears well up in her eyes. "AJ..." She whispered the word was barely audible "Oh, Clementine, we've been waiting, especially this little man." Alvin explained "Do you want to hold him again Clem?" Rebecca asked, she looked less... Weak and awful, like she was a couple days ago "He's been excited to see you, you know." Rebecca told her "O-okay." Clementine gently took AJ and held him, She started audibly crying, more then tears just welling up. "I've missed you so much AJ, I'm so sorry..." Clementine told the baby, even though he obviously didn't completely understand, he saw the nice girl was sad and he wanted her to stop it, so he wiggled his hand out and grabbed and grabbed at her nose, she giggled and that made the baby happy "Thanks Goofball." He handed the baby back to his parents "I think there's another baby for you to see." A man she hadn't seen in a year and four months, Omid. "OJ hasn't seen you in a while, I think he'd like to see you, you know?" Omid told her handing the baby to her gently. "Hi OJ, it's nice to see you again... You know, you're mommy really misses you... And I did as well." She finished with OJ, her hands were getting numb from all the baby holding, so she handed him to Omid Sr. But she knew she had to meet with one more person, maybe three but the most important one was Lee

Her eyes quickly filled with tears as she saw the man, she ran up and hugged the man tight, as tight as she could, "Lee, I'm so sorry, I got you killed, I didn't mean to... I really missed you, but you're here, and I'm so happy to see you!" Clementine rambled on, her now 8 year old body looked up at the man, she'd almost be up to his neck by now. "No fair, I'm supposed to be taller now..." She faked a angry expression. She knew she had two more people to see. "Are... My parents here..?" It sounded like a stupid question... It was like when she was 8 through 9, "Clemmy, Clementine sweety?" She heard the familiar but also not so familiar voice of her mother "Clem... I want my hat back now." Ed joked with his daughter after not seeing her for two years, "Sorry we messed three birthday's Clem... We'll make it up to you, we promise." The family of three hugged each other tight refusing to let go, She might've been dead, but it was time to spend the rest of her life, with her family, her gigantic family "Hey Clementine! Me and Sarah are going to play, do you want to come with us?!" Duck yelled for his friend "Coming Duck!" She looked at everyone one last time with a smile before running after Duck "I'm the walker Duck!"

**THE END**

_Maybe, Probably..._


End file.
